


Lighthouse Love

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16: Viewer's Choice: Use one of the following pictures as the inspiration for today's entry (or if you're really brave, use both!)<br/>Picture of lighthouse and a picture of a man in lilac suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighthouse Love

Waves crashed against the stone outcropping, but the stream of light showed somebody tended to the lighthouse perched on it. That light glinted off the tawny hair of a short man, in a thick jumper, who came out to stare at the sea. In a light tenor, he started to sing.

_I'll be your candle on the water, My love for you will always burn._

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ S<3J ˥(?)ל

Sherlock shot his cuffs, wondering if he should have gone for a solid colored shirt under his new suit. The purple of the suit wasn’t the exact color he ordered; it was more lilac than purple-shirt-of-sex but it would have to do. He had expected the suit to do his talking for him, the tightness and hint of sex making John amenable to, well, not punching him in the face. 

If he was rescuing a standard D.I.D, or damsel in distress, he wouldn’t need this elaborate plumage. He could sweep said D.I.D. off her feet, whisk her to a chapel, and the credits would role. But, alas, no. He was not after a D.I.D but BAMF. John hadn’t retired to a lighthouse to angst away his time after Sherlock's fall; he’d moved to a small village in need of a doctor and lighthouse keeper. Being John, he’d simply taken both jobs to keep from being bored. 

Aside from a new propensity to break into song and some sweeping orchestral accompaniment when he did, John was still likely to shoot, punch, or kick his way out of difficult situations. Such as being rescued by Prince ‘Only Charming When He Wants To Be’ Holmes. 

Suddenly, the bog of eternal stench surrounded them and Sherlock sat upright, ready to defend his BAMF! 

“How you doing, Sherlock?” John asked. 

Sherlock blinked, finding himself sitting on the floor of 221b. It took a minute for his brain to get back online, even as he watched John put the smelling salts away. Right, he’d lured John to the flat under false pretenses, and proceeded to show him that he wasn’t dead. John had slugged him, fair enough, and knocked him unconscious. That was a bit much, wasn’t it? The lighthouse, the singing, and the purple suit were more than a bit much, and somehow John’s fault. 

“I’ll bruise, but live.” Sherlock finally managed to reply. 

“Yeah, you will.” John said as a grin split his face. 

Sherlock understood where the lighthouse had come from anyway, when John grinned, right before he was crushed in a hug as all-encompassing as the sea. 

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ S<3J ˥(?)ל

John sings _Candle on the Water_ from Disney's _Pete's Dragon_


End file.
